


Spying

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Series: FE3H Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Closets, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Espionage, F/M, Jealousy, Occasional Thoughts Of Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Written for the FE3H Kinkfill!"Hubert is on an espionage mission and forced to witness his beloved (who that is is up to the filler) have sex with someone else."
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund
Series: FE3H Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've never done a kinkmeme fill, but this prompt did capture me! Here you go anon :)

It was supposed to be an ordinary mission, Hubert thought to himself as he quickly hurried into the closet, not at all like this…

Edelgard had promised him that she would keep Those Who Slither In The Dark at bay while the Black Eagles could slip into the military base to find their tactical plans, but the two soldiers bursting into the tactician’s quarters behind him had somewhat sullied his plans, and here he was, in a closet with two heavily armed soldiers outside.

He assessed his surroundings, and frowned as he saw a sliver of light coming through the back. What could be causing that? A false back? He gently pushed at the back of the cupboard, and frowned as it didn’t give. An annoyance. He looked through the crack, and noticed the telltale red of the tactician’s bedroom. From his earlier rummaging in the other room, he knew that to get into that room would mean either going in through the door guarded by the two soldiers, or getting in through the window he could just make out through the sliver in the wall. He could see fairly well, and he wondered what purpose it could serve. Security? A strange aestheticism? Voyeurism?

A figure climbing through the window startled him out of his reverie. One of his soldiers, he realised as he saw the distinctive blue hair of Marianne. She’d been tasked with infiltrating the armoury to take inventory, so she must either be done, or very lost. That being said, he definitely didn’t mind her being there, and her not knowing his eyes were gazing lecherously across her every curve.

Edelgard would say he was attracted to her, but he’d prefer the term ‘intrigued by.’ Marianne was enigmatic in her reclusive nature back at the monastery, but after those long five years he’d found her even more beautiful than she was when they were students. Those five years had only filled out her curves, making her bishop’s robes emphasise all of her most desirable assets, and it always drove him mad. He would never admit as much, but he’d spent a few nights in his bed stroking himself to images of Marianne bent over, arse bursting out of her dress, begging him to deflower her. He’d discovered from Dorothea that she’d never had a partner before, and the thought of popping that tight cherry of hers was one that played through his mind at all hours of the night. He’d slide his cock inside her, feeling her slickness envelop him, and soon his hands would be squeezing her sizeable arse as he’d fuck her senseless. He couldn’t say anything else got him off half as well, which only made his lustful thoughts of her that much more potent and intoxicating.

His eyes washed over her ample bosom, straining against the fabric of her dress, and he reached down to touch himself, only to find that the closet was too narrow for him to do so. He made do by rather humiliatingly rubbing himself against the wall in front of him, but it sent shivers through him as she made her way across the room, breasts bouncing ever so slightly with each step. She then turned to the window and nodded, and another figure came into the room. Ferdinand von Aegir, the man who was supposed to be backing up Edelgard against Those Who Slither In The Dark. He stifled a hiss as he heard the soldiers talking behind him, and looked at him. He was unbuttoning his linen shirt, his armour on the floor beside him, and Hubert sighed. Was he a fool?

Wait. His shirt hit the floor, and Marianne sent a lustful gaze in his direction. Yes, he was the fool. Of course Ferdinand, who was supposed to be far far away from the tactician’s quarters, was only here to show off his abdominal muscles to Marianne. However, her gaze seemed to be quite genuine. His cock stiffened as he saw her unbutton her robes, each button exposing more glorious inches of her cleavage, and he felt a conflicting wave of emotions wash over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it to be a trick of the mind, but as he opened his eyes the splendorous sight of Marianne’s large breasts and hard brown nipples felt as if it was burning his retinas.

No, he was the fool.

Ferdinand’s trousers had come off, and the tent protruding from his smallclothes suggested what was to come. Hubert could hear the soldiers talking behind him, and groaned as he realised that there was a third, unfamiliar voice. There were more soldiers than he could take on, and so he’d have to stay in the closet. In the closet, where he could see the woman he was in love with copulating with someone else. He could feel his erection pressing against his pants, and it was a wholly unpleasant feeling when he could see Ferdinand von-fucking-Aegir unsheathing his ‘sword’ in front of him. What did she see in him? He was an idiot of the highest order, an impulsive overachiever, and absolute buffoon. He wouldn’t treat Marianne with the elegance she deserved.

Her dress came off fully, and Hubert bit his lip as he saw her soft blue hairs across her snatch. He’d jump in there, he’d lick up her arousal, those droplets of sex that she secreted so elegantly, and— Ferdinand’s head descended between her legs, and Hubert felt an incomprehensible rage so overpowering he could have torn his own skin off and not complained. Her soft gasps and breaths left his cock swollen, but mind furious. He wanted to be the one there, pleasuring her between her legs, drawing out her sweet nectar from between her legs and into his mouth. It made him burn with fury and desire, his fists balled at his sides due to the narrowness of the closet, unable to even so much as relieve the pressure building in his trousers.

Her next sigh brought him out of his mind, and looking at her delicate hand entangled in Ferdinand’s hair, he knew he was stuck there, and until the soldiers behind him cleared, he would have to watch Marianne be brought to orgasm by Ferdinand, unless, of course, he was too much of a fool to know how.

Whatever he’d done at that moment made her thighs tremble, and Hubert felt his heart drop through his stomach. There went that thought. She ground into his face, and Hubert tried not to tear himself apart as Marianne’s mouth emitted more and more soft noises, until she squeaked, bit her lip, and convulsed against Ferdinand’s face.

For fuck’s sake. Hubert hated the burning in his cock as she came, her body writhing uncontrollably and Ferdinand’s arms around her body, her pussy easily leaking juices all over his face. As soon as she was unable to take any more, lying back onto the tactician’s red comforters, Hubert could see the light from another window illuminating the shiny come on Ferdinand’s face. He tore off his smallclothes, and the look of desire on Marianne’s face was enough to make him both inconsolably jealous and horny. If only she would entertain giving me such a gaze, Hubert thought as he shamefully rutted against the wall, then perhaps I wouldn’t be wishing to impale myself with sharp objects. That being said, he knew he would want nothing more than to dismember himself if it meant even sampling a droplet of her arousal. He would do anything for the feeling of her beneath him.

It made it only the more painful as Ferdinand lined his thick, girthy cock at Marianne’s entrance and slipped in with ease, Marianne clearly aroused enough to welcome him inside with open arms. His hands held hers behind her head on the soft velvet pillows, and his hips rocked against hers gently as she groaned oh-so-sweetly. Her voice was an aphrodisiac, and her body was his vice, Hubert realised as a fourth voice joined the soldiers behind him. Their conversation was banal, protecting the documents in the room (which Hubert had already copied), and completely the opposite of the lustful love-making going on in the next room.

This at the forefront of his mind, he tried to grind against the wall, and felt the closet floor shift beneath him. Oh Goddess. His hips were unsatisfyingly against the wall, and his toes were on their tips, a creak sitting right beneath them. He stayed still, and he felt fire burn up his body as Ferdinand’s fucking got more animalistic, his balls slapping against his goddess’s soft skin. A groan, a cry, and Hubert listened behind him. His only hope of not giving away his location was to wait for a spot of noise, where he could move his feet and not feel his thighs burning just as much as his cock.

Marianne whispered Ferdinand’s name, and while soft, it made Hubert seethe with envy. Why should Ferdinand get to enjoy Marianne’s body, while he was stuck in a cupboard watching their union? He’d never considered Ferdinand a rival, but the man with a thicker cock, stronger body, and better luck with love seemed like a strong candidate. Unlike the knightly rivalries of old, Hubert wished to do nothing more than skewer the man in front of him, whether unjustly or not, and make the man suffer. What had he done for Marianne? Hubert had helped her with her reason magic and cavalry skills, and he’d just bored her with stories of his childhood. Who cared if he was able to best his father’s best men at the tender age of seven?

Admittedly, if it was such a deliciously thick cock plowing into his arse, he would be much less concerned with Aegir’s character, and much more invested in making sure it slammed against his prostate so hard he’d fall unconscious. That being said, why he should get to plow into Marianne and not him was the thing bothering him the most. Was it fair? No. Was it happening? Yes.

He hoped Edelgard was finishing up and sending reinforcements to help him, as his tiptoes burned and mind raced, and the couple in front of him got rougher in their thrusts. It was an unruly blur of a coupling, but he could sense that both of them were loving every second of it. That only made his cock stiffen further, to a painful extent, and his blood boil. If only his circulation could stop going to his groin and send a bit more to his head, perhaps he could find a way out…

A loud burst of laughter was the opening he needed, and he rested his feet, the creak drowned out by the soldiers, who then sobered as someone mentioned their superiors. Fools, Hubert thought, although the same could be said for me. His body, relieved of the tension of being on tiptoes, sent more blood to his manhood, and he balled his fists as Ferdinand spread Marianne’s legs wider. Was it comfortable for her? If it was him, he would _not_ be spreading her apart like some animal, but he relished the idea. Drowning in Marianne’s juices, her thighs apart enough to grab them as he pounded her, coming inside her viciously… those would all be wonderful, and much more so than being stuck watching his lover being pleasured by another man.

“Coming.” He could see Ferdinand tensing up, and soon his thrusts became more erratic as he slammed in, pulled out slightly, and then slammed in harder. He could only make out that one word, and he wished he had control of his hands, enough to rip his head off, and then his own as white streaks squirted across Marianne’s thighs, her own orgasm not far off. Hubert didn’t want to watch, but a perverse sense of righteousness kept his eyes focused on the ribbons of cum squirting out of her, trying to tell himself he would be a much better lover. However, he could see Marianne’s face of pleasure, and felt a deep gnawing sense of inadequacy as she started to tremble again, Ferdinand’s hand reaching down to her clit to play with her. He could see each stage of her orgasm overcome her, her eyes tightening shut, her mouth gradually opening, and then her body tensing as she covered her mouth, a quiet squeal muffled by her palm as she came suddenly, quickly, all at once. Ferdinand licked up her every drop, and Hubert could feel himself fully hard, his trousers threatening to split. As Marianne gave Ferdinand a heady look, conveying every ounce of her love— not lust, but love— for him, Hubert felt his cock explode in his pants, the pleasure overriding all of his senses as he struggled not to fall out of the closet. Fuck… His mind went blank, stars crossed the black behind his squeezed shut eyes, and each shot of cum only burned. The pain of coming, the pain of not being there with Marianne, the pain of not having fucked her and come inside her, his face being the one she looked at so erotically… His cock wouldn’t stop, and he was sure he’d never come so hard in his life.

The voices behind him were still strong as he peeked through the sliver at the couple dressing, kissing, then leaving through the window, nobody any the wiser as to what they were doing, bar Hubert. He stood like that for a long time as the sun set and the golden glow of dusk burned his eyes. Only as night fell did the soldiers leave, called to assist their commander, on death’s bed, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Hubert opened the closet door and stumbled out, his legs not quite working as he walked into a table. He collected all the notes he needed, tried to ignore the stickiness all over his trousers, and made his way to the Black Eagles camp, covered in shame and anger.


End file.
